dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold's Virus
Plot Gold gets a virus from aliens, now, Blue, Red, Silver, Gold and Emily must now travel to Al-bu-quer-que for the cure before it's too late. Transcript (The episode starts with Emily buying One Direction stuff off the internet in their house) (door bell rings) Emily: (calls out) I'll get it! (opens the door to reveal Silver with Gold laughing maniacally while in a straitjacket) Silver: Quick! Fetch Blue and Red! It's important! Emily: That's what she said. Silver: What? Emily: Nothing. (shouts) RED! BLUE! The Asshole you mentioned to me's here! Silver: I'm not a- (Blue walks in while Red hovers above) Red: I don't wanna be recruited. So fuck off. Blue: Yeah, that's what he said... Okayyyy... Why did I just say that?... Silver: This isn't about the recruitment, or anything about FAGS. It's about Gold, well ya seeeeee... (flashback starts) (Starts with Silver walking on the street) Silver: Gold? Bro? Where are you? (hears struggling from a dark alleyway) Gold? (it reveals to be a rapist molesting a hooker) Silver: Oh… (hears noises in another alleyway) Hello? You in there Gold? Raccoon: (in the dark alleyway having a Japanese breakfast) Whhhhhottttt? Silver: Oh nothing Racoon, hey, you seen Gold anywhere? Racoon: Yes, he's in that trash can fighting that face-hugger. (Silver runs to the trash bag and opens it, he snatches the tree-hugger out of Gold's face and the creature is flung into the air, until it lands on Broseph) Silver: Gold, you okay? Gold: (punches Silver in the face) (Silver hold the bruise) Gold: '' BWAAAAAAAAA!!!! DICKS! (suddenly pukes silvery-blue vomit on Silver) Silver: Yuck. ''(two holograms appear out of the puke) Alien: Hello, my name is Eulb, and this is Der, the only thing that can cure your friend is an antidote on our planet, Al-bu-quer-que, in our cyber-cubicle. Here is our address. (comes up with weird words) Der: One last word. The only people that can help you get there is Blue and Red, some Earth-Sticks you may have heard. Goodbye. By the way, the antidote wears out in 5 hours, 45 minutes, three seconds and 88 milli-seconds. (screen closes and the flashback fades) Silver: And that's what happened. Red: HELL YEAH I'M GOING! WE'RE GOING TO (in an echo-manly voice) OUTER SPACE. Emily: Can I come? Please please please please? Blue: Sorry Emily, it's too dangerous… (turns to Silver) Hmmm, outer space… not too bad, I've always wanted to go there. But one problem… Where will we get a spaceship? (screen switches to the interior of a spaceship in space) Blue: Oh my god... Red: THAT. WAS. AWESOME!!!! WE WERE ALL LIKE BOOM, BANG, CRASH AND CRAP LIKE THAT! Silver: And that's what Area 51 is like, oh by the way Red, we didn't have to infiltrate and blow their security systems… I had a pass… Gold: BLEAH BLEAH BLEAH BLEAH. (pukes again) (hologram appears) Eulb: So… You have them, you have 5 minutes to get there… If you can, but come anyways… (hologram dissapears) Red: Boy, I can't wait to fuck with them again. Silver: OH SHIT! HOW ARE WE MEANT TO GET THERE ON TIME? OH GOD. Red: Simple… HYPERSPACE DRIVE ACTIVATE! (presses button in the spaceship, the crew flyback into the walls while their eyelids and mouths are flapping) Blue: FUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK!!! Gold: BLUBLUBLU DONUTS! (spaceship suddenly stops at Al-bu-quer-que, Silver clumsily enters the address of the house and they fly there and get off) Blue: (walking around hazily) Thank god it's over. (Der and Eulb walk up to them, they are holding alien machine guns) Der: This is our revenge. (tonelessly) Ha ha ha ha ha. (both about to fire) (suddenly the spaceship opens again and Emily gets out with a pair of sunglasses on and a rocket launcher) Emily: Asta la vista baby. (fires) (the giant bullet hits the aliens both and they explode, guts and stuff fly out, the antidote rolls over to Gold… Who smashes it) Gold: HULK SMASH HULK SMASH BLEAHHHHH. Silver: (sighs and turns back to the spaceship) Well… Guess it won't be bad working with him, and meeting him at family reunions… Red: (pats Emily on the head) You did great kid, you did great. So, do you think ya killed them? Emily: Terminated. (goes back spaceship) I'll be back. (everybody stares in utter silence) Emily: Nah I'm just fuckin' with you, I'm normal. (in Terminator voice) Or am I? (episode ends) Rating What do you think about this episode? Bad Not impressive Ok Cool AWESOME! Category:Episodes